


The Stepfather

by FrostyQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dr. Strange is Kind of an Asshole, M/M, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Strange and Peter are Warming up to each other, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, stepfather/stepson, tony stark gets kidnapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyQueen/pseuds/FrostyQueen
Summary: It wasn’t necessarily that Peter even disliked his new stepfather; in fact, Peter thought he was pretty badass. He never thought he’d meet a wizard, let alone have one as a stepfather! However, when Tony chose to marry Stephen, it felt weird…ORTony marries Stephen, and Peter and Stephen pretty much ignore each other until something bad happens that forces them closer together
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t necessarily that Peter even disliked his new stepfather; in fact, Peter thought he was pretty badass. He never thought he’d meet a wizard, let alone have one as a stepfather! However, when Tony chose to marry Stephen, it felt weird…

Peter’s mother, Mary had died only four years prior, and although she loved Peter, and vice versa, she was rarely there. When word got to Peter and Tony that she had gotten into a plane crash, Peter was  _ devastated _ . His father was there for him, of course, but he more so grieved the relationship he never had with his mother than anything. 

Time passed, and two years later, Tony came out as bi.  
  


About a year ago, Peter became Spider-Man, and although Tony was livid at first, he soon grew more accepting of his secret identity… with certain ground rules. Everything seemed perfect… until Tony met Stephen.

Stephen was just as arrogant, if not more arrogant than Peter’s father, and they didn’t even get along at first. Tony met him as Iron Man, and although they didn’t get along at first, a romance eventually blossomed. 

Peter didn’t like it. 

Tony began spending less and less time with Peter, and more time with Dr. Strange. It wasn’t even that Tony was necessarily ignoring him- more so that he had someone else in his life now.

Peter’s first time meeting Strange was awkward, as Tony brought him over for dinner. He remembered begging Tony to not make him go.

“Peter… I really love this guy…. I know this is hard for you, especially after your mother, but can you meet this guy? For me?” Tony gave him a soft smile. 

How could he argue with that?

So he met Strange, and Peter was not going to lie… he felt intimidated by Strange. The guy stood tall with perfect posture, and didn’t exactly smile when he shook Peter’s hand.

“Hello, um, Mr-Mr. Strange.” Peter stuttered.

Strange rolled his eyes, “ _ Dr.  _ Strange.” 

“Oh.”

They were already off to a great start- Peter had already annoyed him by messing up his name! 

Dinner was awkward and silent, as Peter and Dr. Strange sat apart from each other, with Tony in the middle. Tony kept trying to initiate a conversation between the two, which, in all honesty, made things even more awkward. 

Peter finally spoke up, “Dad said you’re a wizard.”

Dr. Strange glared at Tony, “Please don’t call me that.”

“Oh-okay.”

That night was super awkward, but now Tony and Stephen were married. Dinners were much less awkward, but more so because Tony and Stephen spoke; this made Peter feel somewhat left out.

Everything was different now- movie nights; Stephen was there. Dinner: Stephen was there. Stephen and Peter didn’t talk much, aside from the one time Stephen caught him crawling in the window at one in the morning. Luckily Peter had changed out of his Spider-Man suit, but Stephen was confused as to how Peter was able to crawl so high up, but rest assured, Stephen snitched, and told his father. 

He was grounded for a week.

Other than that, they tried to make small talk every once in a while. Both were too awkward to ask more than how their day went.

One day, Peter was passing by Strange’s study, and he closed his eyes. Should he try and spend time with Strange? Against, Peter’s better judgement, he opened the door, to see a concentrated Strange look up at Peter, who walked in.

“Is your father busy?” Strange asked, somewhat coldly.

Or perhaps that was only how Peter interpreted his tone.

Peter shook his head, “No, I, um, actually wanted to talk to you.”

Peter was expecting more or- anything else- than what he got, which was Stephen turning his attention back to whatever he was working on, and sighing.

“I’m busy.” 

“Oh, okay.”

Peter’s heart dropped. It was worth a try… right? Again, Peter did try to look at the situation from Strange’s point of view. He never signed up to be Peter’s second father… he only chose to marry Tony. 

He thought this, as he wandered into Tony’s lab, where loud music was being blasted. Tony lifted his head up a little bit, and raised an eyebrow at his son. 

“What are you still doing up, Pete?”

Peter shrugged, inching his way further into the room, to give his father a big hug. His father put down the screwdriver and hugged him back.

“I don’t think Dr. Strange likes me, Dad.”

It sort of came out, but when Tony pulled back, he looked at Peter with empathetic eyes. 

“That’s not true..”

Peter shook his head, “He never wants to talk to me… I feel like I… annoy him?”

Tony nodded, “This is my fault…”

“Don’t say that-“

“Ah, ah, what have I told you about interrupting?” Tony scolded him gently. “Look, this is difficult for both of you… you’re shy, and he’s a big hard to get to know. I suppose I should have made more of an effort in helping you two get closer.”

Peter suddenly felt bad. This wasn’t his father’s fault, so why was he getting him involved? Peter looked down for a moment before looking up.

“It’s fine, Dad.”

“No, it’s not. I will speak to him about it.”

Peter sighed. Great…. just what he needed.

As Tony gently kissed him on the forehead, and ushered him into his room, Peter felt guilt well up inside him. He didn’t need his dad fighting his battles for him. 

But what Peter didn’t know was the conversation would not even take place.

Because by the next morning, he’d be missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen got up in the early hours of the morning, letting out a big yawn. He looked to the spot next to him, somewhat surprised to see his husband wasn’t in here; it was odd, but at the moment it was nothing that initiated his concern; Tony had most likely spent the night in his lab. So Stephen got up, angrily because he had told Tony it was  _ unhealthy _ to keep doing that, and went to the kitchen to get coffee.

When he got there, he didn’t spot his husband, instead, he saw his stepson, Peter, placing a piece of toast on his plate, and a backpack over his shoulder. Stephen walked into the room, realizing the coffee hadn’t been made yet, and then he really began to worry about Tony.

Peter began to scarf down his toast, as if in a rush, which gained Stephen’s attention. 

“Peter, slow down!” Stephen snapped. 

Peter looked up at his stepfather, shocked, as he began to chew his food slower. Stephen couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the boy… he was so much like his father, with no regard for his own safety. 

“What did you need me for last night?” Stephen asked, as he started the coffee pot. 

Stephen did recall Peter walking into his study in the late hours of the night, telling Stephen that he wanted to talk to him. Stephen was busy with his research, and would soon go to bed; he believed that if it was urgent, at that time, Peter would go to Tony. 

“Oh, um… nothing… I mean I don’t remember.” 

It was a lie, and Stephen knew it, but he didn’t push it. He knew nothing about kids, or how to take care of them. What were you supposed to say when a teenager lied? Teenagers lied often, right?

Peter quickly rushed out a door, forcing out a goodbye, and racing out the door. Stephen let out a long sigh. He wished things weren’t so awkward between them… but it often felt neither knew what to say. 

Stephen then walked to his study, but as he walked past Tony’s lab… something drew him towards it. His lab was sound proof, but usually he could still hear music blaring from the inside, but now… there was just silence. 

Stephen nudged the door open a bit, as his heart practically stopped. 

The lab was a mess… even messier than usual. Tools were throne about, equipment was ripped to shreds, but what caught Stephen’s attention the most was a small puddle of blood under the table.

_ No, no, no, no. _

How could he not hear anything? How could Peter not hear anything? Stephen quickly rushed out of the lab, deciding to utilize one of his husband’s many bots.

“FRIDAY, what happened in Tony’s lab last night?” 

Stephen rarely talked to FRIDAY, but for once in his life, he felt confused. 

“Mr. Stark was taken off the premises at 1:36 am.” 

Stephen’s eyes widened.  _ Taken? _

Stephen felt his heartbeat stop, as he called up to Friday. 

“Send me the footage from last night.” Stephen ordered.

He was halfway to the door when he remembered something…  _ Peter.  _ His stepson… he would definitely want to know what was going on… should he go pick him up from school? Stephen reluctantly shook his head.

Stephen and Peter still barely knew each other… would he even want to hear the news from him? Stephen closed his eyes.

“Contact Happy… tell him about the situation and ask him to go pick him up from school.” Stephen ordered.

***

Stephen sat in his study, hesitating… he did not want to see images of his husband getting hurt and taken from him. Now, Stephen Strange did not cry, but it was within that moment that he wanted to. 

_ The only way you’re going to find him is if you watch the fucking video. _

So he did… he pressed play.

He saw his husband, building away in his lab as usual, dancing to whatever song he was listening to. Stephen skipped through that part… when he saw something- not someone- reached up and grabbed him… it looked like a hologram… but Stephen could not be sure… he’d have to watch it again, in slow motion-

“Dr. Strange! What-what’s going on!” The familiar voice of his teenage stepson cried.

He turned around, seeing the boy running toward him, scared, frightened and confused- just like he himself was. Stephen didn’t know what to do… 

“Peter! Calm down!”

_ Wrong move, Strange. How unempathetic can one person be? _

Peter’s saddened expression quickly turned angry, “How am I supposed to calm down? My father is missing, and I have nobody left!”

_ Ouch.  _ That stung. He did have someone left… but perhaps to Peter it honestly felt as though he had nobody. Stephen was now panicking. 

“Peter, you have me, now let me explain-“

“I don’t want you to explain! I want my father!” 

With that, Peter stormed off, leaving Stephen behind, wondering what the hell just happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from Peter’s POV.


End file.
